


So What?

by lalarandoms



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Barisi - Freeform, Break Up, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 01:05:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10911147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalarandoms/pseuds/lalarandoms
Summary: Well, I got really drunk and wrote this while listening to some really angsty music.Sonny finds out about Barba's affair.





	So What?

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry if this is really bad, but I am drunk and I wanted to share this little angsty drabble with all you. Don't forget to leave a comment/review!

_Fuck him_

 

Fuck, Mr. Rafeal Barba. Every little bullshit lie had finally caught up to him, Sonny saw it all. He saw it right through him.  Every touch, every kiss and very loving words that spewed out passed his lips were nothing but a mere lie, something to keep him content.  Everything added up. Late night phone calls in the study room, hush, and low. The late night meeting, lasting all hours of the night.  The simple good-bye without the kiss, in the end, even the way he dressed was different.  No longer, wearing Sonny’s favorite cologne. Every forced, kiss and touch, the sex no longer there.

It was done.

He sat on his couch, a cold bottle of beer in hand, waiting.  Tears rolled down his cheek as every flash of the every touch and kiss he saw not so long ago. Hearing his laughing, the same one he used to give him, was being done by someone else. The way his eyes glowed in lust, it was the same look he used to Sonny. He saw it all, and he had experienced it all. His heart had shattered at the very moment his lips claimed the younger man’s lips, his tongue peeking out. His thoughts going through every little thing he had done or did not do, that could have, leading up to this very moment. Was it his tall and skinny body? Was his cock too small? Maybe, it was his weird shape nose? Sonny was getting older, his hair started getting grayer, it was him- he was getting old. Rafael liked them young. 

His thoughts were broken with the sound of the front door open, his head turn. Blue eyes met with surprised green eyes. Sonny watched him, slowly stepping into their apartment, shutting the door behind him. Removing his jacket, and placing it on their kitchen counter. He seemed nervous.

“Sonny, what are you doing up?” Rafael asked nervously.

Sonny looked cold stone at him, the dimmed light shining right down at him. Setting his beer down on the coffee table in front of him, he stood up. His head lowered, shaking, and almost laughing to himself. He didn’t know rather yell or cry some more. He tired. His heart was shattered into million pieces, his soul was gone. “I know.” He whispered.

Rafael looked panic, his eye widen. His hands running through his pepper-salt colored hair, licking his lips nervously. “Sonny..” his arms reached out.

Sonny pulled away, shaking his head. “No, no.”

“I love you.”

Sonny chuckled, _unbelievable_ he thought. “You say you love me. So what? You wouldn’t be the first and you certainly won’t be the last.”


End file.
